He Left Me
by Gemini Enchantress
Summary: He left me, the words sounded hollow even in my head. Left Me."-about the girl whom Legolas leaves behind. They had plans for their future. She had plans to wait for him, but what happens when Elrond gets in the way, causing events to spiral out of contro
1. Memories

HEY!!!!! I'm really glad ur reading my fic. What could make me happier u may ask? (besides a good boyfriend) would be for you(I MEAN YOU THE ONE READING THIS) to review!! What a wonderful idea!! Its sooooooooooooooo easy, just press the button that says "submit" review, write a review-how easy is that!!!??? Thank you.

BTW: this is a Legomace-I just love saying that-Legomace

Disclaimer: I own LOTR!! IT'S MINE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ALONG WITH LEGGY (legolas G. is currently being loaned out for the month of august) AND FRODO AND THE RING-FRODO USED IT TO PROPOSE- IT'S MINE!!! HAHAHAHA-no seriously I don't own anything, nor do I have any love life. Goes off to sulk

Chapter 1

He left me, the words sounded hollow even in my head. Left Me. I stood on the balcony where we had last met, the memory still burning in my mind.

*flashback*

"Why are you leaving me?" I asked trying to conceal the tears I knew would fall weather I wanted them to or not. 

"I am not leaving you," said the blond elf shaking his head slightly, "I love you, you know that don't you?" I sighed.

"Of course I know. I love you too, more than life, which is why I don't want you to go." I lifted my gaze to meet his. My eyes were pleading with him to stay. His own gaze was steady, caring, and held just as much anguish as I knew mine must have shown. A chilled wind pulled at the skirt of my thin robe; I shivered. Legolas pulled my closer, his arms encircling me in a warm, loving embrace. That was before he left me to leave with the Fellowship.

I let the memory fade, brining me back to the harsh reality I loathe. I turned from the balcony to return to the warmth of my room. I closed the doors leading out onto the balcony and drew the curtains closed, blocking out the starlight. The stars no longer held any beauty to me. I returned to sitting and gazing into the warm fire that crackled merrily, but just as on the night he left no light seemed to be within my sight. I seemed to be in the dark-alone, and the scariest part was I began to grow accustomed to being alone, without love, as if it had all been a dream. He loves me; he told me everyday for a centaury- again the words sounded hollow in my head. I know he loves me- this time the words seemed less hollow and a warm feeling spread from my heart. I fell asleep right there in the big arm chair by the fire. 

I had no recollection of the dream, but when I awoke I had a terrible sense of dread wash over me. There was a knock at the door, which only increased my uneasiness, but nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. I convulsively reached for the necklace that wasn't there-I had given it to Legolas. The door opened and my heart stopped. 

GASP!!! A CLIFFY!!!!! I've never done this to my readers-so REVIEW OR ELSE I'll be forced to KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or turn poor leggy over to my friend-nightbird*songbird-who will torture him!!

In your review try to guess who it is-anyone who can guess who's at the door, I'll send the next chapter 2 early, so long as I have ur email address!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEAS!!! L 


	2. How would you know what love is?

Than you all so much for the wonderful reviews!!!!!  They were so great sniff, wipes away tear I feel so special.  Please keep reviewing. 

To Phantomgurl33: i meant to send u the chapter early, 'cause ur guess was so close!!!! Sorry! Please forgive me! L 

Thank you all for reviewing!!!! 

Disclaimer: didn't we already go over this? I don't own anything! Remember? No love life? Ya, that's me. 

Chapter 2

            My heart stopped. This isn't happening. The elf at the door spoke words that I only half heard. I could only nod, and follow. Elrond wanted to see me. Out in the halls I suddenly realized that it was still night and I couldn't have been sleeping for very long, as there was no sign of dawn. The air held a foreboding bite to it, that made me shiver.  The elf left me to stand in front of Elrond's doors.  My heart told me that once I entered the room nothing would ever be the same. A mild wind stirred causing my hair to toss around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

            I half expected for an ambush or an explosion, but there was nothing, only Lord Elrond sitting by the fire.  That in, itself, pulled me into a sense of false safety. How could this man, who had become my father, ever, ever harm me? A small smile spread across my face. "Ah, my dear, come, sit." I obliged, settling myself in a chair opposite him. His face was positively glowing.  

"I have excellent news. You know that you are a daughter to me, and would never want harm to befall you."

"You have always been a father to me, and you have not steered me wrong."  Elrond nodded. 

"I was speaking to the Lady Galderial recently, and we have agreed that a union between our two kingdoms would in everyone's best interest."  Hesitance began to grow in the pit of my stomach. When I didn't reply he went on.  

"So we have decided that you will marry Haldir, the head of the Lady's security. He is a most suitable match, and I'm sure you will be very happy." I sat there, my eyes growing wide in horror. _Flaw, I need a flaw.  _I searched my mind for a clause in his plan.

"But my Lord, I must remind you that though Rivendell is my home, and my family is here; there is no getting around that I am a Wood-Elf, of Mirkwood." Mirkwood was my birth place, yet my parents had brought me to Rivendell before they disappeared. 

"That is a matter of no importance; it may only strengthen the bond, as it will also include Mirkwood in this arrangement." My heart was pounding in my chest, panic rising within me.  

"But, but, but I don't love Haldir!!! How, can you speak of marriage as if it is only business?" My voice cracked with the strain of trying not to shout. Again my hand went to my neck, where the necklace no longer hung. Elrond seemed to notice this, and his brow furrowed. 

"Alatariel Narmolanya**,** where is you immortality necklace?" His eyes held pure fury in them.  Should an elf give her immortality necklace to a man-be he, elf, mortal, hobbit etc- they are bound together in love. The bond is very delicate, and can be broken. My necklace is identical to Arwen's, except mine is a deep green to show my wood-elf ancestry.  I cast my eyes downward as I muttered the truth to him. 

"I gave my necklace to Legolas Greenleaf, before he left with the Fellowship." I hadn't thought he heard me until heard him make a clicking sound with tongue. 

"Do you love him?" I looked up.

"More than life." I said, Legolas' face blurring my vision. I knew every line, every curve of his face.  

"You are young, and you are not in love." Elrond said sternly.  Anger rose inside me. 

"How would you know what love is? You, who think that an arranged marriage will be the best for me?" I said to him my voice full of spite, "I LOVE Legolas. I can not marry Haldir if I don't love him!"

"My dear, you are a child! I know what is best for you! We need this alliance to strengthen the bonds of Elves. Troubled times are ahead."

"Do not speak to me of trouble times that have already scared my heart. I am not going to marry Haldir." I said in deadly ice-like voice. I was becoming unraveled. I couldn't think.  My head began to spin. _Air! I need air! I turned and ran out of the study.  _

            Outside the air had steadily grown colder. I tried to breathe in, but every time I saw Legolas look at me with betrayed eyes at my wedding with Haldir. These visions of course didn't help me any.  I was running down the hall. I turned into the library, groping for the sanity I had always found here, when times had become tough. I stumbled through the books. I didn't know what was happening. I just saw Legolas with such a look of bretrayl that it made feel sick. Indeed I ran to the balcony, and vomited over the side. I peered down at the pool of vomit on the ground below me. I felt dizzy. I stumbled to the other side of the balcony away from the pool of vomit.  A cool breeze calmed me a little bit, but not off to stem the dizziness.  I looked down. 

            I slipped. I was falling. I couldn't feel. Marrying Haldir was unthinkable.  _I love Legolas! I love Legolas!  "I love Legolas!" I cried out loud before I fell into strong arms. __ Legolas…. My thoughts trailed and varied as I slipped from the waking world. "Legolas, you've come to save me." I muttered. _

 "You're all right. I've got you. You've nothing to fear."

"Legolas?" my heart leapt. I couldn't see the elf's face clearly everything was blurred, but I cold see blond hair falling around his face.  _He's come back to me.  I leaned up and planted a firm kiss on my prince._

Unknown to Alatariel, Legolas Greenfleaf was not the elf who caught her. It was another, who caught her in strong arms.

OMG! Is this another cliffy? I'm so sorry-it just happens like that u know? But I promise chap 3 won't be a cliff hanger! Please review! I hope u like my story…

Next chapter coming soon!!!


	3. Deceit, Lies, and Defiance

What is there to say? All of the reviews were great!!!!  Thank you so much!!!!  I love all of u peeps out there who are reviewing!! 

A/N: ok I don't know if the qualifies for a cliffhanger or not so please don't hurt me if it isshrinks back in fear

BTW-I'm thinking about writing an original story about a girl who meets a movie star when she gets mugged in NY. She's 15 while the movie star is like 23.  Well use ur imagination! They become friends and…. Just please give me some feedback.

Disclaimer: nothing. I own nothing. L

Chapter 3

            My head hurt so badly.  Everything that had happened was a blur. I vaguely remembered the conversation with Elrond, catching only glimpses of a betrayed look on Legolas' face. I couldn't understand the reason behind the look, but I knew it must have something to do with conversation. It was a few moments before I came to my elf senses. 

            The bed in which I was lying was soft and comfortable. I heard a soft trickling of soothing water. That didn't help me. There were tiny waterfalls all over Rivendell. I opened my eyes. They seemed heavy and reluctant to lift.  My vision blurred, but became focused on several elves around me.  Elrond was there, a mixture of relief and anger on his noble face, Arwen was beside me, looking worried, and tired.  There were healers all around, and there was a tall blond elf I didn't know.  I let the silence grown staring at the stranger in horror. Was it he, not Legolas who caught me? It was Elrond who broke the silence.

"Alatariel, I'm so glad you've woken. You had a terrible ordeal last night and we've been terribly worried." There was a mischievous smile on his face that I knew wasn't a good sign. 

"What happened?" I said shakily-afraid of the truth, but I needn't have worried, what Elrond told was a complete lie.

"I summoned you to my study rather late last night, and told of the news of your engagement to Haldir. You got yourself all over excited, and a little nervous I think that you ran out of my office grinning and all happy. I suppose you weren't paying close attention to how far you were leaning over the balcony and you fell. Fortunately Haldir, here, caught you." I was completely stunned. Even if I couldn't remember what I had happened I know it wasn't that. I love Legolas and I would never be as careless as to slip off the balcony in a daydream.  

            I looked scathingly at first Elrond for lying, then Haldir for ruining my life, my future with Legolas.  Arwen, thankfully asked them to leave us "girls" to talk about "wedding plans." Once they left, Arwen dismissed the healers, and turned to me.

"I know that my father lied." She said before I could get a word in.

"What I need to know is what really happened. Do you remember Ala? Can you tell me?" I rubbed my temples trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my heart.

"Elrond did summon me to his study. And he did tell me about the engagement. And I, I told him I didn't love Haldir. Then he noticed," I paused touching my neck. Arwen finished. 

"He noticed that you immortality necklace was missing. Did you tell him the truth?" I nodded.

"I told him I gave it to Legolas, because I love him. He wasn't pleased. He said I would marry Haldir." Tears filled my eyes.

"Arwen what I am I going to do?" I said.

"The only thing you can do, wait it out. Try to stall until Legolas has returned."

"But that could take months!" I cried.

"But you are right, what else can I do?" I shook my head. That was a mistake. It caused more pain, and I must have passed out, because I couldn't remember anything that went on until much later. 

            I was released the following afternoon, with instructions that nothing was to upset me, lest I fall pray to another "passing sickness".  I retired to my room, without speaking to Elrond. How could he be so cruel?  I knew my words had been harsh the previous night, but they were true. Lord Elrond had lost one daughter to-in his opinion- "forgotten king, with no future except death." It seemed that he isn't going to loose me to a "rascal prince who has every whim is granted." _Legolas__ is not like that I thought bitterly.  _

            Upon coming to my room I found that the door was open and on my bedside table laid a delicate card. I shut my door, suspicious. I don't like anyone in my room when I'm not there.  There was a cheerful fire going as winter's frost had come in the night.  I opened the cutains that darkened the room, to reveal a sight full of beauty that didn't stir any emotion in me.  That in itself unsettled me. Elves are full of emotion, no matter how much our exterior may hide it.  It was a sign of disaster. I walked slowly to where the card lay. I picked it up, taking off the blue ribbon, letting fall to the floor, and read it.

Dear Alatariel 

I wish for you and me to get to know each other, as you had taken ill the moment I arrived we have not had time to talk. I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner and walk with me afterwards in the gardens. I hope this will give us a chance to talk, and plan for our future. 

Ever Yours,

Haldir 

            I was utterly disgusted at this gesture. He made it sound as if we were old friends, and not total strangers.  I cast the card into the fire and watched it burn.  I lay down on my bed, resting my head on the pillow, drawing my feet to my chest, wishing more than ever for Legolas.  Tears slipped down cheeks that were flushed with weariness.  

            Before I could slip into sleep and blame my absence from dinner on that, an envelope slipped under my door. Groggily I stood, and opened the letter. It was from Elrond. 

I expect to see you at dinner tonight. Be there promptly, and dressed nicely. 

What was I supposed to do? I could not escape so easily here in Rivendell where Lord Elrond was in his element. So I did the only thing I could. I put on a nice dress, not near as exquisite as what I knew he expected, and brushed my long hair pulling into a ponytail at the base of my neck. The dress curved down in a V-shape, plainly showing that my immortality necklace was gone.  I calmed myself, putting on a mental mask to hide my true self from any elf. I stepped out of my room, my mind, heart, and soul full of defiance.  

NEVER FEAR chapter 4 is in the works!!!! I'll update soon-IF I get reviews ;) 

Luv,

ME!!! 


	4. Dinner and the aftermath

Sniffle only one review for chapter 3.  Was it really that bad? WELL if it was I hope that this chapter is more to your liking!!!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned LOTR u would know who I am

A/N: Thanks to Phantomgurl33 WHO WAS KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW! Thanks gurl! 

Chapter 4 

            I thoroughly enjoyed the look on Elrond's face when I entered the dinning hall in my simple gown. It was a dark maroon, with the v-neck, and the hem of the skirt, the collar and the sleeves all had the same design of Mirkwood leaves, in gold thread. Elrond's eyes popped then narrowed. I knew he would have words with me later. I didn't try to hide the smugness in my face when I looked at him. Arwen tried to hide a smile, and Haldir was looking polite. It disgusted me. I wanted him to glare as Elrond had done. I wanted him to be evil. I wanted an excuse to hate him, but I had yet to find one.  

            There was forced conversation throughout dinner, in which I did not take part in.  That is until the subject of the Fellowship came up. A devious grin spread across my face, but it was gone in an instant replaced by a pleasant, yet fake smile. 

"Haldir, have you met any of the Fellowship?" I asked, my plan in action.

"Yes, actually I have, Legolas Greenleaf. We met several hundred years ago, and have kept in correspondence ever since." 

"Really?" I asked keeping the tone in my voice from being to light, "Tell us, how fares the Prince of Mirkwood?" I said putting strain on the word "prince."

"In his last letter, from here actually, he confessed that he had met a girl, years ago, and they were closer than ever. This surprised me, as he had never mentioned her before, but he did sound happier than he had been in a long time. I mean he said that they had been apart for a long while.  What still baffles me is he didn't mention her until his arrival at Rivendell," Haldir lasped into thoughtful silence. I had a reason to resent him now. He was just plain stupid, not putting two and two together. So I pushed the subject a little further.

"Did he mention what she looked liked? I should very much like to know." By now, Elrond had caught on to my plan. 

"Well I should quite like to retire now," Said Elrond. 

"Of course, dear Elrond, please allow me to accompany you." I said.

"No, dearest Alatariel, please you have only just met Haldir, Arwen will accompany me."  Arwen and Elrond left, leaving Haldir and I alone. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. 

"Would you like to walk with me in the gardens? I have heard that they age extraordinarily beautiful." Did I have a choice? I stood, not smiling. He took my hand. We walked, he talked and I remained silent. 

"Ala, I would-"

"Don't call me Ala."

"Why not?" 

"Because only my _friends call me Ala." I know this was a cruel thing to say, and as soon as I did I regretted it. _

"Haldir, I know that you're probably a very nice person. It is just that my heart it belongs to-"

"Legolas Greenleaf." Haldir interrupted.

"Yes."

"Yes, your heart belongs to my dear friend Legolas.  I understand that, but I can not deny that our marriage would be for the best for everyone.  Legolas is just a passing cloud. He has gone from she-elf to she-elf. What makes you different?  I will love you beyond your imagination. We will marry and you will learn to love me."

"I already know love. I pity you that you should be so cruel to not have the compassion to realize that I am in love with Legolas and that he loves me beyond life."  I stood.

"I do not know of what past you may or may not have Haldir of Lothlorien, but I Alatariel Narmolanya, love and Legolas. AND even if we marry I will never love you the way I love him."  I must have wounded him deeply because his eyes filled with tears-a strange thing for elves, especially an elf I consider so cold hearted. I left him sitting there and only when I was safely back in my room did I let the tears fall. "Legolas," I whispered, "please come save me." Then I laughed through the tears-it was bitter- realizing that I had left Haldir in the maze of gardens and that he most likely was still there, because I doubt that he could find his way out. 

Legolas' POV (point of view)

What's going on? My heart hurts, and I find myself constantly fingering the necklace. I keep it around my neck, but unlike Aragorn I keep my gift hidden I don't' know why.  I don't know what's going on.  I have this uncontrollable panicky feeling that My Ala is hurting.  Whenever I'm not preoccupied by events in the fellowship, I find myself anxious. Last night when I was resting I swear I heard Ala calling to me. I cried out to her in my half-awake state.  I think I'm loosing my mind-or maybe it's the loss of warmth next to me when I wake in the morning. I'm doing this for her. Oh, who am I trying to kid? I volunteered for this because it is my duty. I couldn't just not go, and let the ring fall into the hands of the enemy! If that happened everything would be gone, and there would be nothing left for us. Nonetheless my heart pains me. What if Alatariel is hurt? What harm could have befallen her? I am here, and I can't saver her. 

Please please please please review!!!!! Next chapter coming soon, if I get at least 4 reviews! Please please review!!!

LUV  
Nienna


	5. Daughter

Thanks for the reviews they were all so nice! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short! But I'm building up the suspense! 

R&R

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own LOTR as I am soooooooo not good at writing exactly how he wrote. BIG DEAL! It's my fic, I can do whatever I like to the characters! hahaha

A/N ok I don't mean to make Haldir seem so cold, I promise it'll all be explained in chapter 6 or 7 I'm not sure yet, but don't' worry I'll explain it!!! 

Chapter 5

The mornings in Rivendell are truly a sight to see. I stood on my balcony over looking the falls as the sun was rising. I must admit that it did give me hope that this whole affair would soon be over. The hope soon died as Elrond entered my room, unannounced. I knew that this meant that those words that he had not been able to have with me last night were now to come.  I did not acknowledge his presence hoping against hope that he would just leave me to my thoughts, but I knew he would not.  I could not deny him entry, for this was his palace, not mine, and I had no right to keep him out. 

"Alatariel, please explain dinner to me."

"Well my lord, dinner is the last meal of the day, usually eaten around sunset."

"You know what I mean. Do not play games." His face was as stern as ever.

"Elrond, I have already told you what I think of this arranged marriage.  I do not believe another explanation is needed."  I wrapped my robes around me, as a soft breeze pulled at my hair.  I turned to face him. I know my expression was soft, but I couldn't help it. 

"Elrond I love you. You have always been a father to me.  I need you to understand that I don't love Haldir."

"I completely understand that. However, we must all make sacrifices for our people.  Please don't fail me, daughter."  When he called me daughter I knew I couldn't fail him. Half of me wanted to scream at him for using such devious tactics, while the other half asked myself how I could I have every hated the man I have come to call father? While I tried to win this internal war with myself, Elrond left me. I collapsed onto the bed, pleading for an answer to come to me; little did I know that in a day's time I would have my answer.

            In that day's time not much happened, but then the letter came.  My heart leapt when I saw the Mirkwood seal on the letter.  It came during breakfast and I was standing in the doorway when I read. After I finished my life came to a halt. My eyes filled with tears. I must have been mistaken. I re-read the letter through 5 more times, and every time it said the same thing. By now, Arwen was standing in front of me asking what was wrong. The room spun. I ran.  

            When I finally stumbled into my room I could hardly see. Furious tears ran down my face.  _This isn't happening! No! I shut the curtains, shutting out all light.  The letter was trembling in my hand. I dropped it onto the floor, collapsing onto my bed.  The letter on the floor confirmed what I refused to believe.  The letter said this:_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Short and cliffy!!! That was so short! the next chapter will be longer I promise!!

Reviews are good for the brain u know! 

LUV  
Nienna5(where did this 5 come from?)


	6. Death

Hey, hey!!!! So I was reading all of my reviews, and I was so stuck on what to do next.  I absolutely hate writers block. So like I was saying was reading my review when it came to me!!  but I had to change chapter 5 first sooo, I altered chapter 5 and I that led to this fabulous chapter 6! If I do say so myself. NOW, I don't want any review where someone is jumping to a conclusion!!! Coughelenwencough

Disclaimer: I own LOTR the same way I own Harry Potter –which isn't 

REVIEW! Don't forget!

~luv 

Nienna

Chapter 6

The letter confirmed my greatest fear. I had been terrified of this happening.  I read the letter again-it only caused more tears of disbelief. I was so angry that I cast the letter into the fire and watched it burn. As if this might make what the letter stated untrue. The letter said this:

_Dear Alatariel,_

_ My name is Aryante. Legolas and I were bet roved. Of course, he never wanted to marry me, he always spoke about you. I always envied you. You had his love, and I the blessing of his father. It grieves me to tell you that Legolas Greenleaf was killed while accompanying the Fellowhip of the Ring to Mordor. I am truly sorry; this is such a great loss. I hope you know that others also feel this great pain. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aryante_

            I had never met this Aryante, but I vaguely remember Legolas mentioning the name, something about a child-hood friend. I of course had been a friend of Legolas nearly as long as I can remember.  He was one of the few people I remember from Mirkwood. He was a few years older than I. 

*flashback*

I was crying. I was lost, alone, and I missed my parents.  I curled into a ball at the foot of a tree.  It was so cold out.  I shut my eyes hoping that I was going to open them and find that I was home, safe in my bed.  I heard a twig crack, and shut my eyes even harder. I began to tremble in fear-something was coming to eat me.  My breathing was ragged. Suddenly warm soft arms encircled me. I screamed, because I was terrified, but one of the hands came to my mouth.   

"Shhh, stop screaming, I won't hurt you."  

"I want to go home." 

"What's your name?" 

"Alatariel," I replied weakly, "Who are you?" 

"I am Legolas. Everyone has been looking for you."  Legolas lifted me up. He was strong for such a young elf, or was I just incredibly light? I began to cry again.  Legolas said "Shhh," And carried me back to my parents.

*End of Flashback*

            That's how I first met Legolas.  When I moved away to Rivendell he used to write to me, because I was so young when we left I had trouble reading his letters. Elrond used to sit and read them to me, after my parents disappeared.  The memory only made me despair more. _He's gone from me, forever.  _Memories came flooding back to me.  Legolas coming to visit me-Legolas teaching me to swim-Legolas coming so close, we almost kissed, before he turned away.  I missed that. I missed when we were young and hadn't a care in the world. He was so polite. When we were young it was so clear to me that he wanted to kiss me. I mean he came so close every time, and then he would back up, and simply run in the opposite direction.  I made the first move.  I laughed out loud at the memory, and I tried not to think too much that I would never wake up next to him again.  

            There was a knock at the door.  Arwen came in, her head cocked to the side in a questioning way.  No one knew. I shook my head. 

"What happened?" she asked. Tears slipped out of the corners of my eys.

"He's dead." My voice was empty and hollow. 

"Legolas?" 

"Yes. I got a letter from this she-elf.  Apparently she was Legolas' bet roved.  He never told me that he was bet roved. I never knew…" I suddenly felt cheated.  _I thought he loved me. _ Then I had this terrible realization.  I started it.  I've always known that if I hadn't kissed him, we would have fallen for each other. I brought this upon myself. 

"Arwen, I really need to be alone right now." She stood and left without another word.  

            I skipped dinner that night, sitting alone in my room-thinking. I grieved for Legolas. I loved him, and I knew I could never love anyone the same way.  I couldn't stem the flow of tears. Everything reminded me of him- my room, my bed, my very soul.  Finally I passed out of consciousness.  I had a strange vision that night-a dream perhaps.

            I was at the brook where I had first kissed Legolas.   I was alone, or so I thought.  I heard a soft breathing behind me. I spun around, right into his arms. I giggled.  This is what I wanted. I wanted to be in his arms and feel his skin against mine. Why couldn't this be reality? Even in my happy bliss I knew that this couldn't be real.  I was in his arms when Haldir appeared out of the shadows.  The sentry changed suddenly. Legolas disappeared leaving me cold and scared. Haldir put his arms around me. It felt different-not being in Legolas' arms. 

"He's gone, but he wouldn't want you to waist your life away.  He would want you to be happy."  I nodded my throat tightening. I was staring at the spot where Legolas-my love-disappeared. I wasn't processing what was happening. Haldir sat by, still holding me close, whispering "It will be all right, don't worry."  Tears were falling down my cheeks, Haldir was wiping them away. I wanted to push him off me.  His friend just died, and all he could do was comfort me. Oh, wait-that's the nice thing to do.  I turned to look at him, my face stained with tears, and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. 

            I woke up with the morning light streaming through the window; someone had been in and must have opened them.  It took all of my strength to prevent the stream of vomit from spilling from my mouth. I dreamt of kissing Haldir. No, he kissed me.  Despite my feelings of disgust I knew what the dream meant.  I opened the balcony doors to let in some air.  The dream was telling me to live on-without him, to except Haldir's proposal. I knew that Haldir would make me happy, but I also knew that I could never love him.  I walked back inside my room, slipping into a dark black gown.  I put my hair up elegantly and found upon my dresser a silver diadem, with blue jewels encrusted into it. . I also slid this on. 

            Out in the hall I found no one. I made my way slowly to the dinning hall, passing through the hallways as if I were a ghost. I felt like it.  Everything felt surreal. I was still in slight disbelief that he could possibly be dead. I would have felt him die, I would have known. However, apparently I did not.  I entered the dinning hall. The little chatter that had been taking place quickly died away.  They knew now, and I was glad of it.  I took my place next to Arwen, across from Haldir. I couldn't meet his eyes when we spoke.  I ate very little finding that I was not as hungry as I should have been. 

            The day passed in a slow, unreal way.  Moving from one moment to the next seemed an eternity.  I spent most of my time in the gardens, preferring to be alone, then surrounded by others.  It was near to dusk when Haldir came to find me, sitting near a small waterfall. 

"May I sit here?" he asked indicating the space next to me, on the soft grass.

"Of course; I've been meaning to speak with you."  I said. 

"Yes." 

"Haldir, I'm truly sorry for the harsh words that I spoke the other night. I was out of place. I barely know you. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly."  While I said this I met his eyes for the first time today, conveying how sorry I was. 

"Thank you. I know that the news of a possible engagement came as quite a shock," he continued, "I also understand that the tragedy of Legolas' death has been quite a blow to us all."  Tears sprang to me eyes and fell. Haldir gently wiped them away.  

"I know how you feel. I just want you to know, that I don't expect you to except the proposal. In fact I don't want you to." I looked at him through bleary eyes.

"I want you, to come, if and when you're ready to come back to Lothlorien with me. I don't want to pressure you. I just think it might be nice to meet some of the elves from Lothlorien. I just-" I silenced him with I finger.

"That sounds pleasant, but not now, nor tomorrow. I just don't think I'll be ready. I do, however, wish for you and me to become friends." I saw his eyes light up at the prospect of us becoming friends. My heart too lifted slightly.  

            That night I cried silently letting the tears trickle down.  I love Legolas, but what Haldir said held truth within it. Legolas would want me to be happy.  I shut my eyes. I thought of Legolas and the past.  The next morning I woke feeling as if a heavy burden had been laid upon my heart.  I would never be truly happy, but I knew that I could survive, because Legolas would want it that way.

Ok see? I can be nice! No cliffy today!  If y'all review than I won't be forced to take drastic actions with another cliffy!

~LuV

Nienna


	7. Remembering

OK, I finally got through chapter 7. what took so long was that I wanted to use Elvish in this chapter and my friend who beta's my work sniffle had been forced off her computer for the next few days. :( So I'm posting this chapter and PLEASE forgive me if the elvish is incorrect I did the best I could.  

Disclaimer:  I own  7 snow globes, over 200 books,  the LOTR: FOTR 4 disk dvd set, but I DON'T own Lord of the Rings (doesn't that just suck?)  

 A/N please forgive any spelling mistakes I may have over looked-specially names 

Chapter 7

            Days equaled an eternity. Never had time been so real to me.  Time-it had only seemed a word to me. Never had I realized its affect. Time is supposed to heal. How could anything ever heal me? I might have been outwardly healing, but inside my soul writhed with the prospect of being without him.  I let myself be guided through the halls.  Not but a week had passed when I had to make a decision.  Lord Elrond came to me while I was sitting in the gardens watching the sunset. 

"My dear, Haldir leaves tomorrow. He must know if you wish to accompany him to Lothlorien." I refused to look at Elrond. Instead I stared at the sun, as if it might give me an answer.  The answer came to me as I stood and looked upon Imladris by twilight.  I have called it my home and I always shall, but now there were only painful memories.  Perhaps a change of scenery would do me some good. I felt that anything that would distract from the pain would be a welcome change. 

"I shall go with Haldir to Lothorien. However, I have no intention of marrying him. Haldir knows this." He nodded, standing as well. 

"I shall send someone to assist you in packing."

"Thank you, My Lord." I curtsied, something I hadn't done in his presence in a long time.  I left then, and returned to my room to search for things that I wished to keep with me.  Immediately I went to my wardrobe, pushing aside the clothes, I lifted out a wooden box. It was smooth, dark and engraved with leaves.  Legolas had carved it when we were young, and given it to me.  I brought it to my bed, handling it as if it might disintegrate in my hands.  Inside were the things most precious to me.  Mostly it contained letters that Legolas sent to me, but it also held a ring that my mother had given to me, and a dagger that was my father's.  A maid stepped through the door. 

"Hello, Milady.  Come; allow me to help you pack for your journey." The maid bustled around the room packing my clothes, jewelry and other personal things.  I could only sit on the bed, thinking ahead.  How long would I be away? Would I even be returning to Rivendell?  I pushed these thoughts from my mind. Of course I would be returning!

"Milady?"  

"Yes?"

"Do you require any further assistance?"

"No, thank you." She bowed to me, and then left, shutting the door behind her.  Now, all that I wanted was to sleep, but no sooner was I on the verge of sleep when yet another knock came. 

"Come in." I said.  Arwen entered. 

"My father wants to speak with you.  He told me that you have decided to go with Haldir." She paused, "You should not go, if your heart tells you to stay." I looked away from her.

"Arwen, my mind is telling me that I should be feeling more pain.  My mind tells me that allowing myself to laugh is somehow an insult to his memory.  My heart, tells me otherwise.  My heart is telling me that my future lies in Lothlorien, but somehow, I believe that this trip may turn out differently then I could have ever expected.  My heart foretells happiness, but how can that be? Legolas is gone…"  

"Follow your heart. That's all I can say.  There is a feast tonight, both to honor the memory of Legolas, and to bid farewell to those leaving tomorrow."  I nodded. I understood. 

"Thank you Arwen, I believe that you will be what I most miss."  Tears glistened in her eyes. 

"I will miss you as well. I must go. I have to get ready as well."  She turned and left my room, shutting the door silently.  I sighed, slipping into a warm bath that had been prepared for me.  I let the warm water calm my nerves. I tried closing my eyes, hoping that this might help the pain in my chest.  My head spun from all of the thoughts whirling around my head.  I gave a frustrated sigh, splashing some of the water from the tub.  I dried off.  My clothes had been laid out for me.  The gown was a silky black, with a low back, and a loose flared sleeves, that ended at my elbows. The skirt was the same flowy material as the sleeves.  Everything that had been laid out for me was black, including black shoes. I looked in the mirror above my fireplace. I looked pale.  My golden-blond hair only increased that image.  My brown eyes looked red, and it took me a moment to realize that I had tear drops streaming down my cheeks.  My door opened. Haldir came in, striding to my side.  

"Don't cry."

"I can't stop. I miss him. I miss…" I stopped myself. Haldir didn't deserve to know what I missed about Legolas.  Part of me still resented him slightly, as if he was the reason for Legolas' death. I knew this to be as untrue a statement as I could ever think, but nonetheless I felt that I had to blame someone.  The truth was I knew that I was to blame. I felt that I had somehow caused this death, and the pain that followed.  I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts of misery, when Haldir gently taped my shoulder. I had been walking. I had, without realizing it, walked with Haldir to the dining hall.  I took a deep breath, calming myself as much as possible.  

*****

Dinner passed, with elves hither and thither speaking in hushed tones.  I couldn't eat. Though my burden may have been lifted it still waved heavily upon my heart. I managed a few bites of food, speaking with Arwen to disguise the fact that I wasn't hungry.  I spent most of dinner like that. Afterwards there was some dancing, in which I grudgingly took part in.  I always felt as if I had two left feet. Elladan laughed as we danced. 

"Stop looking down," he scolded teasingly.

"I dislike dancing in front of an audience-I feel as if they are watching me to see if I make a mistake." 

"That's not true. I remember when we had that feast and Legolas came." 

"Gee which one was that?" I rolled eyes at him. Legolas had only attended almost every feast I have been at. 

"Your first one. Do you remember?" I nodded of course, how could I forget? I was so afraid of being in front of everyone, that when I danced with Elladan I was trembling and ended the dance before the song had finished. I wanted to go hide in my room till the next century. 

*flashback*

"Let me go Legolas," I whimpered in a low whisper, "I'm going to go sit in my room till the next century!  No really it's not a long time!" 

"Come I am not going to let you go until I have a dance."

"Legolas, Please! Noooooo!" I whined.  

"That isn't going to work on Me." he said so I changed tactics in an instant.  I smiled seductively, leaning closer to him. I breathed slowly into his ear.

"tulya a' i' pelenlotaure yassen amin," I whispered.  He shivered convulsively, turning to meet my gaze, we were one of the few still sitting at the table, and no one was paying us much mind. His eyes were blue, full of life-a crystal blue clear and wonderful. I found myself staring into them longer than I should and I was suddenly aware of how close I had come to him- to close for my tastes.  I snapped my head straight in front of me.  He stood, and I thought that he was leaving.

"Dance with me." he commanded, in a slightly teasing voice.

"Legolas I-" the words were cut off. His blue eyes met mine and I knew that I would do whatever he asked of me. I found myself moments later in his arms, completely captivated by his essence.  I knew then that I loved everything about him. I loved him.  And it wasn't the childish love I had held for him a few years past. This was real, and I knew it. 

*end of flashback* 

For once the memory of his face didn't bring tears to my eyes. Indeed I laughed suddenly.  Elladan peered down at my face.  

"I'm glad to see you have not forgotten how to laugh."  I smiled again, feeling almost happy for the first time in days.  

I lay tirelessly in my room staring at the ceiling.  I let some tears fall. I vowed that every night I would shed at least one tear for my Legolas, but I wasn't in pain. I felt almost happy. Tomorrow a new chapter in my life would start.  I would however, never forget Legolas, nor would I ever love another.  Tomorrow held the future-tomorrow held hope. 

****

Yay!!!! Chapie 7 up! Now I'll let u in on something I finished chapter 8!  YES!  Go me! soooo I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews! Por favor! 

 tulya a' i' pelenlotaure yassen amin—roughly means(I hope) "Come to the garden with me"  

LUV all of you!!! 

~Nienna 

Review, don't 4get


	8. Journey

Yay! 5 reviews!!  As a result here is chapter 8! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!!!  Again, sorry if the elvish is a little off, I'm no expert

 I have a seriously bad case of writers block so it might take a while 4 Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  I don't own LOTR I don't own anything…:( 

Chapter 8

            I was awakened the next morning by a maid, who helped me dress.  I wore a grey riding dress, and boots that were concealed beneath my skirt.  She tied up my hair into a tight plait, leaving no loose ends.  I looked around my room sadly. Part of me felt terribly lonely, and half of me felt the anticipation that can not be avoided before a journey such as this.  I moved slowly around my room, checking every corner, for trinkets that I might have over looked.  Nothing-everything I could possibly need or want was packed and most likely being saddle onto the horses.  

            I opened my door and I saw him-Legolas leaning on the wall across from my door, smiling mischievously at me.  I blinked and he was gone.  I tilted my head slightly willing the tears to disappear. I was not going to cry and waist my life away, no Legolas always told me to live my life.  That was how I would honor his memory.  Blinking to get the memory of his face out of my mind I headed straight for the dinning hall. 

            For once I wasn't the last one to arrive.  Haldir had yet to make an appearance. I sat down, eating heartily.  I smiled at Haldir as he came in, and engaged me in conversation. He spoke about the trip ahead, explaining the path we would take.  I began to argue senselessly with Haldir that the winter would burden us. I swear I saw Elrond smile.  Arwen whispered into my ear, and we stood, excused ourselves and left.  She led me the library, into a quiet secluded section. I knew that this would be good bye, and my heart saddened. As if reading my mind she said, "Do not be saddened. We will meet again." 

"Yes, we will," was all I could manage to say. 

"Promise me, that you will follow your heart, wherever it may lead you."  I looked at her, but held the questions. 

"I will try."  She hugged me.  I knew that if I held on any longer I wouldn't be able to leave.  We broke apart.  The air held a bite to it that I had just noticed.  It seemed that winter had come sooner than I had ever anticipated.  We walked together in a comfortable silence.  

            We stood side by side at the door watching the company of elves who would be returning to Lothorien preparing for the journey.  A maid came, bowing, and handing me a heavy cloak of which I was thankful.  I put on the cloak adjusting it around my shoulders.  Elrond appeared at Arwen's side. Haldir came up to us, and bowed.  

"My lord I thank you for your hospitality. I do hope to see you in the future.  We are ready to leave." I nodded.  I turned to Arwen, again we hugged. 

"ier ikotane lye  kirma  nan' il ten'oio" she whispered into my ear, so only I could here.

"namaarie, sister."  She said.

"namaarie."  Elrond turned to me. 

"My dear, even if you can not see it, your path lies before you.  Stay well, my daughter."

"Namaarie, Ada."  I looked around for Elladan and Elrohir. 

"They left in the night Alatariel, but they bade you fair fortune."   I stepped out of the door, and into the cold. I turned, and curtsied.

"Namaarie!" I said to them, "Farewell my Lord and Lady!"  They nodded.  I mounted my horse, Elvea.  We rode, in procession away from the halls of Imladris.  The wind was harsh on my face, and I lifted my hood. We reached the crest of the valley, and I turned for a last glimpse at Rivendell.  I missed my home already.  Haldir rode beside me, while the other members of our company fell into place-two ahead, and two behind. 

"Haldir, what is Lothlorien like?" I asked curiously. He began to tell me about his home with such excitement that I laughed.  

"Do you find me amusing My Lady?" 

"Of course not, tell me, Haldir, about your life." 

"Well, when I was growing up my friends and I used to go to this stream just outside the smaller village. Well one year I was the first to jump in, I was down to my undergarments and I thought that it had been just my friends with me-well I was mistaken.  A group of girls had arrived shortly after us-after I had jumped in. My friends couldn't stop laughing.   I came out of the water. I was so humiliated! I stayed in my house for weeks!" 

"That doesn't sound like something you would do." 

"Yes," said an elf that had come up on my left, "he stayed in his house for weeks plotting revenge!"  I laughed.  

"My name is Vorima. I was one of the laughing friends. One of the friends mind you, who was on the receiving end of his revenge."  Vorima said shooting a glare over at Haldir.  I laughed.  

"And what of you? You laugh at us; have you no child-hood stories?"  I shadow crossed my face. My childhood memories held mostly Legolas.  

"Well, I went through this time period where I hated Legolas." Haldir raised an eyebrow. "No, really he was the bane of my existence.  It was after I had moved to Rivendell so I didn't know him very well-just from the letters.  He came to and Arwen and I were made to show him Rivendell.  I pushed me into the mud "accidentally".  Elladan and Elrohir helped me.  Together we slipped into his room and slipped a spider into his boot during the night.   The next morning we all hid out empty room next to his. That morning-I'll never forget how he screamed. We were punished.  Lord Elrond made us wait on Legolas. I'll never forget that smug look on his face, when I had to wait on him. OOO I swore I would get him back."  They both laughed though I noticed that Haldir looked slightly uncomfortable.   They told me stories of their childhood, and I told them of mine.  It was soon nightfall, and we stopped to make camp.  

            I was introduced to the rest of the elves.  Their names were Uurion, Sorni, and Raaka. The one called Raaka had a shady look about him. I didn't trust him entirely. The others were all very nice to me, yet he seemed cold. I may have seemed fine during the day, but my nights were misery. It was as if the night drew out the worst in me. I had always been afraid of starless nights, and now my sky seemed without light. I rested, yet when I did I had visions. I saw him die, over and over. My nights were full of terror, so different from the day, when I carried on as if the nights didn't exist. I made myself smile and laugh. I was healing, but it after every day of healing; I had the night to destroy whatever progress I made. One night the terrors became unbearable. 

            We were near Lothlorien, only a day's ride away. It was night. I lay just outside the pool of firelight. After the first night I learned to sleep away from them, but one or more were always close to me, on guard. That entire day I had been a little quiet, letting the talk surround me. That night the worst of the dreams came. Whether they are dreams or visions they came at night and they came with a sense of reality that made me cry out that night. 

            I retired early hoping to claim rest instead of what came. I was soon wrapped up in a whirl of impossible, yet very realistic events. It was night, and I stood by Legolas on the wall of a dike. The air was tense. I had never seen so many elves and men together. For there were elves, they were under Haldir's command. Aragorn too was there. I looked straight out. Black masses of orcs were marching to the wall. Then the battle began. I was like a ghost, a watcher. I couldn't be injured, but I couldn't help those around me either.  I looked around me. There were boys; some looked as if they hadn't reached manhood yet.  

            Orcs cleared the walls. The hand to hand combat began. I watched elves fall. Then I screamed as an orc grabbed me. Now it became real. We struggled. I groped for the knife that the Lady had given me, lashing it on any piece of skin I could reach. "LEGOLAS!" I screamed. He stopped. His eyes grew wide. He began to run towards me. He notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the orc square in the face. I turned stabbing my knife at the orcs who saw me as a weakness. However, a knife was no sufficient weapon against the flood of orcs that didn't stop coming. Another one grabbed me around my neck cutting off circulation. He took my dagger and sliced it across my stomach. I screamed watching the blood flow out of me. Legolas was running towards me. I turned my head Haldir looked at me, his concentration shifting, when an orc stabbed him through the stomach. "HALDIR!" I cried, as I watched him collapse. Aragorn was by his side, as Legolas reached mine. I had forgotten that I was bleeding. Legolas' blue eyes were shinning with tears. 

            My eyes flew open and I clutched at my stomach, screaming into the night. Haldir was at my side, dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth. 

"Haldir," I gasped, tears streaming down my face, "Haldir I died, and you died, and Legolas held me he was crying. Haldir you died. There was a huge orc army; tens of thousands."  I was in hysterics.

"SHHH, it's ok, it wasn't real." 

"It felt real." He held me. "Legolas…" I whispered as I lost conciseness.  

            Haldir insisted I ride with him.  I persisted.  I could've ridden on my own, but he wouldn't have it.  I was still weak from the night before, and I gave in.  None of us spoke. The whole group was on guard.   We reached the Golden Wood.  The sight took my breath away.  It was indescribable.  Scouts met up with us. 

"My Lord, we have had orders to remain scouting." Haldir dismounted.  They exchanged news. 

"Alatariel ride on without us.  Sorni will take you the rest of the way," he dropped his voice, "Will you be alright?" 

"I am not a child," I said rather colder than I meant to. What gave him the right to feel protective of me? He isn't Legolas.  I mounted my own horse, and galloped after Sorni.  By midday we had reached Lothorien.  I was exhausted.  I was allowed to go to my room, and rest a while.  I refused to let myself fall into the docile state I was in when I the dreams came.  

            There was a knock at my door, it was late into the night.  I stood and opened it. Vorima stood outside. He bowed, I curtsied-Elven etiquette. 

"The Lady wishes that you meet with her." I nodded.  I shut the door to change; I think he was surprised at this.  I put on a dark purple gown, and clipped the hair around my face up.  I found in my pack the diadem that Elrond had given me.  I opened the door.

"Vorima, should I were the diadem?"

"Yes."  I slipped on the tiara. Vorima offered his arm and I took it.  He guided me through the hallways.  Lothorien was so different from Rivendell.  They are both so beautiful but in different ways. Lothorien held a silvery beauty, it was silent and calm. Rivendell was the same, silent calm, yet different.  

"My Lady, this is the Lady Ataltariel. Adopted daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladirs." I dropped my head and curtsied. 

"Thank you Vorima.  That will be all."  Vorima left us and I became nervous under the vigilant stare of the Lady Galadriel. 

"Tell me about yourself. You are the love of Legolas Greenleaf are you not?" My heart broke into a thousand and one pieces. 

"My Lady, Legolas Greenleaf is dead. I received notice a few weeks ago." She gazed into my eyes, and I shifted uncomfortably. I have been told that the Lady of the Golden Wood knows all, sees all.  

"Tell me of your visions." I didn't quite know how to respond to a question I had never seen coming. 

"My visions?" 

"Yes." I took in a breath. How was I to explain? I can't remember most of them.

"They come at night. I can't remember any of them, save for the one I had last night."

"What happens?"

"I feel coldness and pain, always pain.  Sometimes I feel loneliness or death.  I watch Legolas die- I remember.  He dies-always." Tears blossomed in my eyes. _Not again, I begged silently.  I was tired of the tears. _

"Tell me of the last vision." I obliged, reliving what I saw.  I saw the Lady before my eyes, but I also seemed to be slipping back into the vision as I told her of the events.  I saw every movement; heard every arrow fly through the air.  I felt a soft, reassuring hand upon mine.  She was nodding. 

"Would you be so kind as to get me a glass of water?" The Lady asked gesturing to a water jug.  I stood, moving my way across the room.  I poured the glass, handing it to the Lady. I turned to replace the porcelain water jug when something caught my eye and I stopped.  I stood frozen.  I dropped the water jug and vaguely heard it smash, feeling the water cascade over my feet.  I shut my eyes.  _No_, it's_ just like the one I saw in Rivendell. He is dead, and my mind is cruel. _

Review Por favor (please)!  I need inspiration for chapter 9! Coming as soon as  I write it


	9. Safety in his Arms

OK! Hey everyone! The reviews were really nice, and thanks so much for taking the time to inspire me. I have some bad news-school is starting!wails like a toddler that means that I won't be able to update as often :,(  but I'll try not to be to cruel!  

Now this chapter is really short! I'm sorry.  It's sorta a cliff hanger, sorry! I'll update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!

I luv all of you reviewers!

Forgive any misspelling! 

Disclaimer: If you think I own LOTR get some help

Chapter 9

            _My mind is cruel. _ I said this over and over in my mind, my eyes shut tight, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  "Open your eyes, and your heart," said a soft voice in my ear.  I did as the Lady bade me.  I saw him there, but he couldn't see me from below.  I ran to the edge of the flat.  He was there, I wasn't imagining things.  I turned and ran back into the room and down the stairs to where he was, not bothering with common cutesy.   

            I stopped. I was at the edge of the clearing where the Fellowship was.  A clear steady gaze met my eyes.  Blue eyes as deep as the ocean made me catch my breath.  My eyes were wide in disbelief, tears brimming on the edges.   Legolas looked up from a conversation with one of the hobbits.  My lips parted and I tried to say something, but no words could out.  My mouth felt dry, and my throat scratchy.  In seconds and faster than mortals could register, Legolas stood before me, closer than most friends would ever have stood. I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of "I love you," or "I missed you" but I didn't get the chance.  Before I could utter a word soft lips pressed against mine.  A rush of emotions flitted into my mind. Mostly I felt saved.  I felt that now that I was with Legolas I could stop pretending.  Stop pretending to be strong and ok.  I felt reassuring arms slip around my waist pulling me closer, moving to deepen the kiss.  

            I pulled away resting my head on his chest.  Sighing I said, "I missed you, more than you could know."  He glanced around at the Fellowship whose eyes were all on us. 

"Walk with me," he said in my ear, his warm breath rustling my hair.    We walked hand in hand into the garden letting the silence grow comfortably between us.  I knew that Legolas was struggling for the right words to say. 

"Alatariel, are you alright? It would appear so save for the pains in my heart that tell me otherwise."  I sighed.

"Since you left with the Fellowship," I saw his eyes clouded with inner pain, "much as occurred in such short a time." We sat down at the base of a tree near a sparkling little brook.  I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me. I felt safe. I didn't want to talk about it. 

"Tell me."  I could refuse him nothing.

"I wanted to wait for you Legolas, I love you," my voice dropped, "more than life.  Elrond summoned me to his office one night, to tell me of my engagement to Haldir. I told him that I couldn't marry Haldir. Everything came out. He saw the absence of my necklace." I paused taking a breath. I decided to skip the part about kissing Haldir by mistake. He didn't need to know.  "Then I received a letter from your _betrothed _and she said that you had died," I really stressed the word betrothed.  Legolas shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'm fine. Everything's fine, let's not think about that until tomorrow." I knew he was avoiding talking about it, but a let it go as I didn't want to talk about it either.  

            The night air grew cold and I shivered.  We walked back to my room, where a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace.  The room was warm and smelled of cinnamon spice.  The bed was soft and warm.   I slid between the sheets, to tired, and happy to whisper "good bye."  Before I could muster enough strength to mutter these few simple words, I felt a warm body press against mine.  Within Legolas' arms I felt that I couldn't be harmed, by night or by day.  The touch of his skin calmed every fear I had.  

"Amin mela lle, ten'oio"I love you, forever He whispered into my ear, caressing my shoulder with a gentle touch. 

"Amin mela lle tenna' i' tela en'" I love you until the end of time I whispered though my words were cut off. Legolas moved a slender hand down my side resting on my rib cage.  He said into my ear, "I've got you know, Lapse!" _Baby?__ He called me that when we were young. Baby-he called me that I front of his friends when I came to visit him; he said I was a baby.  The last time he called me that was- my though was cut of as Legolas began to violently tickle me.   I lauged and giggled, all the while trying to get him to stop. When we were little he had called my "Lapse" or "Baby." I got him back by creeping up on him, and tickling him while his mind was elsewhere.  I smirked at the memory, or perhaps it was because he had yet to stop tickling me, though it was lighter now.  I rolled over facing him. _

"I love you," he said again looking at me through loving eyes, "I'm sorry I left you, I" I kissed him, soothing his mind.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you are protecting our world, protecting me. 

That is nothing to be sorry for," I kissed him again, feeling his soft skin beneath me.        

            I felt as if now that we were together nothing could tear us apart. Not Elrond, not Haldir, nor Sauron, nor Saruman.  I felt that no one could pull us apart, but the person who did was who I least expected it to be.  

I'm sooo sorry this chapter was short! I'll try to write more! I will! Don't forget to review! My muses love it! 

Review, thank you!


	10. A bit more than a Lover's Spat

Ok YES! I finally updated! Yeah! Sorry it took so long-schools getting me down : (  Chapter 11 is in the works so u shouldn't have to wait as long! I hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Nothing-I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g! nothing at all!

Please Review!

LUv

Nienna

Chapter 10

            I woke that day with a sense of foreboding. The air was cold and held a bite that I familiarized with bad tidings.   Legolas was next to me, sleeping.  His hair was tousled and felt silky under my light touch. How could anything bad every happen with _my Legolas was beside me?  He woke under my light touch smiling from under his steady gaze.  His eyes pierced my soul, but something was different today.  Then I knew.  Last night we had put off talking about what had happened, with the letter and all, but now there was no further putting it off.  My eyes darkened. I didn't want to talk about it not now, not just when we had found each other again. I sighed. Some things can't be avoided.   Then something flared within me-jealously. Aryante-his fiancée.  A feeling rose within me at the very thought that someone else had been with Legolas. _

"We do indeed need to talk," I said my voice laced with ice, at the very thought of Aryante.  I sighed, letting the ice drain from my voice, "Legolas, Aryante is your fiancée," he nodded, "why did you never tell me?" 

"I wanted to, I wanted to tell you in a rage at what my father had done, but I couldn't.  I love you, but Aryante-she's been my friend forever, we grew up together, but I could never love her.  Do you remember the last time you came to Mirkwood? I was told the night before you arrived.  I spent that night screaming at everyone. I found out that it was she who suggested that we would be prefect for each other.  I yelled at her most of all."

"I'm sure she deserved it!" My voice was shrill. 

"How can you say that? Aryante has been there for me, especially when I was confused about us."

"How can you defend her?"  I said weakly.  I knew Aryante. She had always been nice to me, but never very open.   I didn't want to fight.  I felt physically drained.  Again I saw the vision of the darkness, elves and death.  

"I don't want to fight," I said, but he wasn't listening.

"Besides, how do you know that Aryante wrote the letter? Furthermore, don't you love me enough? Wouldn't feel me die?" I couldn't respond to this as I had thought the very same thing myself.   I turned away from him, finding a simple dress and pulling over my head.  

"I don't want to fight," I said again, "Besides-why are you the one perusing this argument? Aren't you the one who kept this from me?  If I had found out in a different way, I surely would have faded."  I brushed my hair, making it look neat, not bothering to go beyond that.   I spun around.  He was still in bed, with blankets wrapped around his waist.  I stared into his eyes, they were dark and moody-I narrowed my own.

"What is this really about?" I asked him.  He put on a pair of britches.  He was like a god-his skin was smooth, alabaster.  I shivered.  

"I heard Haldir speaking with Vorima.  He spoke of his first meeting with you." So that was it. He had found out about the kiss.  It didn't mean anything-I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I wondered vaguely how deeply I had delved the kiss in my state of delirium.  

"I was delirious Legolas. I had just been informed that I was to marry Haldir with no exceptions.  The thought of being with another elf made me sick, and I fell off the library balcony. I would have died had he not caught me. I saw him, my vision was blurry and I thought he was you." Haldir had obviously forgotten to mention whose name I cried out.  

"I don't believe you."

            He crossed the room in one quick stride, towering above me.  I had never seen his eyes so dangerously dark.  There was jealousy and betrayal held in those stormy blue orbs.  I turned casting my eyes downward, though I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of.  I walked slowly to the door, opened and simply left him standing there, looking back with eyes full of tears.  He didn't come after, of which part of me was glad and part of me was terrified.  

            I wondered aimlessly throughout the fair city.  I had no ultimate goal in mind other than to clear my head of the circular thoughts that spun within it's confines.  The sun grew higher in the sky.  I skipped breakfast, choosing to avoid any further confrontation with either Legolas or Haldir's questioning gaze to why my eyes were red, as they were.  The tears flowed, though I couldn't fathom the cause.  I felt as if I had lost part of me.  As if I had truly lost Legolas.  I sat beneath a birch tree whose bark was smooth and pale.  I was lost in my thoughts for a time when a question was asked of me.

"Why do you cry my Lady?"  Asked Haldir sliding down from amongst the branches, "Or perhaps I already know the answer to my own question." I could only stare back at him with an un-amused gaze.   He proceeded to answer my questioning stare. 

"I was but one of the few elves who heard shouts early this morning."  

"I think that he shan't forgive me for a misunderstanding."  Haldir shook his head, standing.

"Come, 'twas not but a lover's spat.  Lunch is being served now, and I presume you are hungry." I paused thinking that perhaps it might be better for me to avoid Legolas. 

"I'm quite sure that dearest Legolas has overcome his anger." I stood following Haldir praying that he was right. 

****

            I entered with Haldir knowing that it would not look good in Legolas' eyes.  I took my seat next to Haldir, Aragorn on my left.  He smiled at me. I wondered if it was meant to be comforting or warning.  Just as I had settled myself, beginning to feel comfortable that nothing bad would happen and that I would soon be in Legolas' arms again.  I smiled listening to Haldir and Aragorn speak over me.  Then the mood suddenly changed. The room seemed to almost darken with his presence, and one could virtually feel the anger radiating from within him. I quivered knowing that the anger was aimed at me.  Haldir stood and excused himself from the table, ignoring my frantic looks.   Legolas took his seat across from me.  For a brief instant I thought I saw remorse in his eyes, but the if there had been any it quickly vanished as Vorima said, "Ala, have you seen Haldir? Did he run off while you two were walking today?"  I winced, Legolas snapped. 

"Yes did you see your darling dearest Haldir?" mimicked Legolas, in an undertone that I know almost everyone, save the hobbits, the dwarf and the human, Borimir, had heard.  I titled my chin in a defiant manner.

"What are you trying to say, Legolas?" 

"Don't you know, perhaps you should ask Haldir. Would he not bend over backwards for you?"  I snapped, letting the anger get the better of me, my face reddening. 

"Don't do this Legolas. Not here-not now." I pleaded, giving him one last chance to back down before I truly lost my temper.   

"Don't do what?" he asked playing innocent.   I glared at him.

"I'm leaving," I said, standing making to leave.  

"Running to Hadlir?"  I spun around so fast, my hair whipping around my face. 

"No."  The hall was silent their eyes following the argument.  

"Why are you doing this to me, Legolas? All I ever did was love you!"  Anger boiled over.

"Love me? How could you love me?!! YOU KISSED HALDIR!"  My knees nearly gave away as he shouted for the whole hall to hear that I had kissed Haldir.  

"I was delusional! I was sick! Tell me, melaminmy love were you sick when you "forgot" to tell mention THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED TO ARYATNE!"  Legolas winced, his face growing redder. 

"How sick could you have been!? You kissed him!" 

"Yes! I did! Right after I threw up on him, and fell into his vomit covered arms! It was ever so romantic!" I was being sarcastic but the look in Legolas's eyes told me everything. Then I knew.    

GASP! A cliffy! I am so mean-like "math mean" especially when I didn't have to give u a cliffy! shrinks back don't be mad

Please review-I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews for encouragement for chapter 11 

Luv

Nienna 


	11. The End of Something Great

Ok YES! I finally updated! Yeah! Sorry it took so long-schools getting me down : (   SRY for taking so long 2 update! I wanted this chapter to be really good!!!!!! 

There's some elvish in this chapter that my friend gave me, but I lost the translation-sorry

Please Review!

LUv

Nienna

Disclaimer:  Tolkien own everything-but he's dead so maybe…I DO OWN LOTR!!! (wishful thinking)

Chapter 11 

            I was going to loose him. The one elf that had grown closer to me than any other and my stubborn pride was going to mean the loss of him.  My anger faded away.  

"Legolas, I love you, I was truly ill after I discovered that I was to marry Haldir. Please, walk with me."  

"Where did you wake up the next morning?"

"In a bed?"

"Not yours?"

"No I-"

"Haldirs?"

"No! Please, come walk with me I'll tell you the truth! By Elbereth I am telling you the truth!"

"No, I don't associate with a hoar." He said in a low whisper.  My face paled, as did his as the realization of what he had said came into focus.

"Is that what you think of me?" I said weakly unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then the anger came back in full force. 

"Nammariefarewell Your Highness. You leave with neither my friendship nor my love."

"Ala, I love you-"

"Don't Legolas. And my name is Alatariel, Ala is what my friends call me."  This was a hard blow to him; I was not only his friend but his lover.

"Is that what Haldir calls you?"  

"Yes." His anger came back.

"You are a hoar."

"That is quite enough Legolas, this is neither the time or the place for this," Haldir re-entered the room, but my anger escaped me, and in the next words I would regret for a lifetime that they had ever been said. 

"etelelya, uvane um morna-hun tarylanca yrch!!!!something like "you foul ocr, go to mordor and rot there" I really don't know…" I screamed at him.  There was an intake of breath at my words. 

"Go to Mordor, Legolas, go marry Aryante! I don't love you; I don't see how anyone could EVER love you!"  I acted out in anger as did he.  Now his face was pale. I turned my back making to leave, giving one last glance at him.  His face was shining with tears.  I, myself held back my tears, for once they did as I bade them, but my eyes were shining each tear threatening to spill out.   I ran from the hall, ran from him.  I had lost him, the one whom I love above all others. How could I love him? After he lies to me, calls me a hoar, how can I still love him? The words resounded in my head. I had to get out, had to get free.  I went to the stable, and took off on Isilme, with no destination in mind. 

Haldir's POV

            Upon returning to the hall I couldn't believe what I saw.  My eyes must be deceiving me.  Ala, she was on her feet opposite Legolas both of their faces were flushed.  

"You ARE a whore!"  I couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, but this was not the time or the place.

"That is quite enough Legolas, this is neither the time nor the place for this," I said but neither of the was listening.  Ala's next words shocked me most of all, and then she ran with tears in her eyes that no one but I saw. 

            As calmly as I could I walked to the other side of the room, took Legolas by the elbow and steered him out of the hall. I never thought that the "lover's spat" would become this serious. 

"What is wrong with you?"  I asked him, but Legolas's anger had not abated just yet. 

"Did you kiss her?" He demanded his hands balled into fists. 

"She thought I was you," I said in disbelief, that she hadn't told him that. 

"What?" he said weakly.  

"She loves you, and you just called her a whore in front of the entire collaboration of elves."  Legolas was shaking his head. 

"I was just-I thought that-Oh Elbereth what have I done!?"  I knew what he had done.  He had just broken Ala's heart-again.

Ala's pov

            I was running-I knew it, and I knew better. I wasn't raised to run away from my problems, but now I didn't care.  Isilme carried me far way from the elves, though not as far as I thought.  My eyes were blinded with tears of anger and heartbreak.  How could I have ever loved him? I couldn't answer these questions because in my heart, I would always love him, but heart and mind are never in sync, and my mind won this battle, as my heart was to weak to fight.  

            I found myself lost-not a common occurrence amongst elves.  Isilme had stopped running-stopped just like that as if she could go no further.  I dismounted her, walking on, letting the tears fall. Then my mind took over. I was not going to waste my life on some prince who claimed to love me than called me a whore.  My anger grew. I shouted, and screamed for no one to hear.  I called out to my parents, to Arwen, to Elrond. I needed them-all of them. I crouched down on the ground, crying still, as I could not bear the grief.   Another vision came to me, as I lay on the ground wishing to just disappear.  

            There was a terrible noise, and a pounding that made my head ring with pain.  There were flashes of dark beings here and there. I couldn't glimpse them, but I knew that I wasn't going to come out alive.  The sounds grew closer, and closer; out of the trees they came. There were thousands of them, an impossible amount, yet there they were, advancing on me as if I were a piece of meat.  I readied my bow and arrow, but there were to many.  They advance like a wave of evil.  I felt slashes over my body, blood being drawn, clothes being ripped.  I couldn't move, for weariness had overcome me. I succumbed to my fate, and I gave in.  I felt them gnawing at my flesh, biting away at my skin, drinking my blood as if it were wine.  I was dying…..

            My eyes shot open, my mouth screaming words to the night.  It had only been a vision-nothing more, nothing less.  Yet in my mind I seemed to hear a faint pounding an afterthought of the vision, perhaps, but the pounding grew louder, and I closed my eyes in fear-Ors. They were coming.  I knew before they had even breached the trees surrounding me, I knew.  Isilme was gone.  I began to run, blindly, not knowing if I was running to or from these hideous monsters.  The answer was soon made clear as I burst through the trees and found an impossibly large army of orcs.  They came at me, but I could never stay alive.  There was not a weapon on me.  Resigned to my fate I shut my eyes.  

            I could feel slashes on my body, and blood trickling from every wound. They were playing with me, having a bit of fun before they killed me.  Then I heard a sound quite out of place from the quarry of orc curses. 

"LEGOLAS!" I screamed, momentarily forgetting that he how he had hurt me.   An arrow flew past my ear, striking the ocr behind me.  I felt arms, soft arms, grabbing hold of my waist and whisking me into safety.  I was seriously getting sick of being rescued. I felt a familiar dizziness in my head; I was seriously getting sick of passing out.  I pulled my head up-_No, I'm not going to be some wilting flower, I thought forcing down the dizziness trying to stay conscience.   _

"It's ok, I'm going to keep you safe from now on," I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear-Legolas.  I stiffened in his arms, not wanting him to get the idea that I'd forgiven him.    

****

            We rode back to the city me with Legolas, Haldir, and a few others.  I sat stiffly in Legolas' arms, sternly telling myself, that if he could hurt me like he had, than he could definitely do it again, and I don't need heartbreak.  I could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest after the fight.  There had only been a few orcs-a taste of what was to come.  "Alatariel, your safe, relax."  The reply came softly, for his ears only.

"I will never be safe in you arms again-at least my heart will never be safe."  I didn't want to say this, but I made up my mind.  I would protect Legolas, and myself.  Legolas didn't need a tangled love life right now, and I didn't need a broken heart.  I didn't speak again until we reached the city.  

***

            I was in a soft pale blue nightgown, lying on my bed.  I closed my eyes trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts swirling around my head.  I never heard the knock on the door.  I don't even know if he knocked-he hadn't in the past, but things were different now. 

This chapter wasn't a cliffy! Aren't I nice! Reviews 4 inspiration! 

I luv ya!

Nienna


	12. Confusion

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in a such a long time, please don't be angry with me, and don't be angry, this is such a short chapter, but I promise that more is coming!!!!! I promise!!!!!

A/N I'm soorrrryyyyyy!!!:( 

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I own several LORT dvd's 

I hope u like this chapter-even if it's short.

Chapter 14

            Legolas stood in the middle of the room, looking so remorseful.  I harden my heart for what I had to say.  I had to be strong, for myself.  I knew very well that if I let him, he would convince me to just forget what had happened-but I couldn't.  I did love him, but my heart ached. 

"Legolas, please, leave," I said creating a tension he hadn't counted on,

"Alatariel, please, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"NO! But you did hurt me! Legolas, you called me whore in front of all those people! You accused me of things I never did!"

"You did kiss Haldir!" He said; my temper rose. 

"You just REFUSE to see the truth! Leave Legolas before we say and do things that we will regret."

"I could never regret loving you," he said his blue eyes shining.  I steeled myself for the reply. 

"Really? I'm starting to regret falling for you."  Legolas didn't move, so I left.  I walked numbly around the corridors.  The realization was starting to sink in. I just told Legolas that I didn't love him.   Then I thought about it.  Perhaps I didn't love him, but no-. I was hopelessly confused at the entire affair.  I went to a quiet spot far from the wandering eyes of the elves.   I settled myself high amongst the branches, not caring that I was in a light nightgown.  

            I found solace among the trees, in the cool night air, but my solace was soon interrupted by my Lothorien kin-Haldir of course had sought me once again. 

"You seek solitude once more, My Lady. Is it from everyone or just the fair Legolas?" I thought for a moment, and then decided I wished for his company. 

"Just from Legolas, though, I would not call him fair."

"Is he not?"

"Fair in face, yet fell in heart," I said surprising myself.  I then shook my head in dismay. I was terribly confused.

"I know not of what I say.  Haldir, I am utterly confused."

"Give him time, Ala, he will understand." 

"Sometimes I feel as if I don't want him to understand. I love him, yet my heart feels as if I've suddenly closed him off."  I hung my head in despair.  What was I to do? 

**********

            Legolas paced, round and round. He was angry and hurt. His footsteps were incredibly loud for that of an elf.  Finding Ala's room confining and full of memories, Legolas left the room to stem his anger.  He found himself moments later walking the calming paths of Lothorien.  He walked through the gardens dwelling on why everything had come unraveled. It was if the tapestry they had been weaving had fray by fray fallen apart.  While wondering the garden Legolas happened to come upon an old friend. 

"Aryante?! What are you doing here?" The elf smiled sweetly.  Her silvery-blond hair spooled elegantly around her slender waist, and her crystal blue eyes twinkled at the sight of Legolas. 

"I thought if by chance you might seek refuge in Lothorien that you would enjoy company," she said, resting her hand on his arm.    They walked around the fair city and spoke of many things.

                        Together they settled in the garden, Legolas content to be rid of the exhausting life he was living-if only for a fleeting moment.  As Aryante spoke of their childhood, delving further back into the past, Legolas had a brief image of a small girl on the ground crying.  He knew who it was, even if the memory was blurring.  "So, my darling," said Aryante breaking through Legolas's thought, "tell me," she inched closer, "have you missed me?"

"Yes, of course, your one of my closest friends."  Her eyes sparkled.

"How much have you missed me?" She said.  Legolas looked at her, finding that their faces were entirely to close.  Aryante closed the space between them. Legolas eyes widened in surprise. This was not what he wanted, and Aryante knew it.  Legolas pulled her from his body.  She looked confused, but he was no longer looking at her.  Walking in the gardens were none-other than Alatariel and Haldir.  Alatariel's eyes widened. She drew a shuddering breath before turning and running blindly far away from Legolas.  The hatred burned in her. Hatred-a feeling she had never truly felt until that moment. 

            Haldir stared at Legolas, mirroring in his eyes the anger that he felt. They had been friends for many long years, yet now, now Haldir hardly knew the elf that stood before him.  He turned and left, following a separate path than the one that Alatariel had taken.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next morning dawned, a dull gray, but it dawned nonetheless. I was in my room. I had no tears left in me. I was too angry, too hurt, and too worn to even begin to fathom the mind of the elf Prince.  The previous night another vision had come, but this time I remembered only the constant ache that I felt, none of which was clear to me.  I dressed.  Not long after their came a knock. I opened the door obligingly.  It was the last person I wanted to see. 

"You," I said in disgust.

"Me." __

I'm sorrryyyywails I'll update really soon-this was sorta a transition chapter. I hope you liked it nonetheless.  Review, please?

Luv

nienna


	13. A rustle of fabric and farewells

I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since I updated, but DON'T KILL ME! I was sickcowers back uh-ya sorta kinda. Anyway this chapter is for all of the those wonderful fans whom I love so much! Thank you! I promise-I swear on my preicious leggy and frododums-that the next chappie will be up soon!

Disclaimer: u know it!

Chapter 13   
  
Those perfect blue eyes stared at me full of malice; and arrogance. I fought the urge to slam the door in her face; a tempting thought, I know.  I swallowed my immediate reaction, and let her in graciously. The elf smiled sweetly at me. This only proved to anger me more. How dare she look so sweet and innocent when she took Legolas away from me?! But, no-she didn't take him away, I pushed him away, I thought. I nodded curtly.  
"Good day Aryante."  
"Good day Alatariel." She looked around my room, her face faltering in an instant of disgust, before it was fixed into a contemptuous glare.  
"Alatariel, if you love Legolas than leave him behind. When he becomes king he needs a strong queen by his side, one of equal nobility." An angry blush was crawling across her porcelain cheeks.  
"And you, Alatariel, are not fit to walk in his shadow." I stood there, the anger beginning to boil over, when I began to laugh-for I had had Legolas and he had proved to me that I was no mere elf, even though his love was a passing dream. It was a dream I cherished within my pride, as well as my heart, and that what made it worth its keeping.   
"Aryante get out. I shall not waste time listening to the rants of a jealous elfling."  
"If this is true, why does he even now prepare to leave you, and go with the fellowship? If he loves you why would he abandon you?" I swallowed; a raging rebuttal came to mind. Yet I could only whisper "Get out. GET OUT!" I shouted. She smirked and left, and I realized belatedly I had done exactly what she wanted me to. I spun in a circle in frustration. Without thought I picked up a glass vase, and hurled it at the door. It shattered into a million pieces-like my heart, and my mind. My mind was scattered into pieces-so many pieces. Later, I don't know how long, Haldir came into the room to find me staring into space, my brow furrowed, and shattered glass sprawled across the floor. He looked around.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. I just couldn't control my anger." I shook my head. Haldir came over, pulling me to my feet. I dusted off some shards of glass that had bounced onto my dress.   
"Come with me."   
"What?" I asked shaking my head. "No. Where would we  
go?"   
"Come riding with me." Riding, when was the last time I went riding, not to escape but for fun?   
"All right." I graced Haldir with a smile.   
  
* * * *   
  
I was laughing, really laughing. For once my mind was not on Legolas, and I was living in the moment. Haldir had brought a lunch, and we ate together in the grass. It was if I was young again-carefree. We were near the archers and I could hear the arrows fly, nearly each one reaching its target. I closed my eyes for a moment, training my hearing on the swish of the arrows-one missed, then two, then three. One elf was certainly not having the best of days. I turned my head towards the archers, curious as to what elf would miss, for surely the archers were well trained. Haldir followed my gaze, yet another grin crossing his face.   
"Does the Lady wish to watch the archery? Or does she wish participate?"   
"Hmmm?" I said coming back to the conversation.   
"Nay, perhaps she does not have the skill."   
"Do you question my skill, Haldir?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Let us find out to what extent your skill stretches,  
milady." Indeed!  
"Yes, let us find out who is the better archer." Moments later I held a bow in my hand and wore a quiver on my back. I admit being a Lady was difficult at times like this, when I was in a dress. I drew an arrow, notched it and let it fly. I was very pleased with myself, coming to find I had almost reached the center.   
"Your turn." Haldir gave a mock bow, and turned his ace suddenly very serious with concentration. He almost hit the target's bulls eye, much closer than  
mine. A figure leaning against a tree, spoke up suddenly.  
"Is that the best you can do, Marchwarden?" I knew that voice, and gave an exasperated sigh. Sharp blue eyes swept over the seen. The elf cocked a brow at  
him.   
"Your highness, do you think you can do better?" said  
Haldir, raising a brow. I shook my head, of course Legolas was better! He was disputed to be the best archer of the age, he never missed a target. It was a challenge, but I did not believe it would be a fair fight.  Haldir went first, his arrow flying straight to its mark. Something felt different with Legolas today.   
He wasn't as focused. He drew his arrow, notched it, and moved to shoot the arrow, but at the last minute, when he should have been focused on the target, he  
sent a sidelong glance at me. I didn't stay to watch. I knew he would miss. I slowly faded into the shadow of a tree, and silently slipped away, leaving Haldir and Legolas to quarrel at their will. I did not wish to think of my broken heart today, and Legolas's intentions were clearly meant as a stab at Haldir. Would he deny me even the smallest joys? I walked lazily under the canopy of trees. I loved the moonlit glow of the fair city, but in part I missed the sun and it's warm rays. I let my mind wander farther and farther into the past, dreaming of days long since gone by. I dreamed of days when Legolas was as bright and pure to me as an unsullied flower, and his shining face held not an ounce of malice behind it.   
*memory*  
The sun gleamed in her hair as she raced along the halls. Today she would finally beat Legolas in a horse race. They would go out riding, and today she was certain that she would win their annual race. "Whereare you going?" asked a young, but stern voice from inside a room that Ala had just passed. "Riding. I've got to go, bye Elledan!" She waved before turning a corner and disappearing from his sight. Alatariel burst from the cool, shaded corridors to the bright sunny stables. She laughed out loud at the sudden burst of light. It was nice to laugh just for the sake of it. Behind her, a silent elf pounced. He threw his arms around the girl. She giggled again. "Are you ready to race?" He asked his voice like deep sweet honey.  
Ala smirked, "Only if you're ready to lose." The two young elves readied the horses. Ala's horse, Isilme, neighed excitedly. The two mounted- and thus the race  
began.  Legolas marveled. Alatariel had grown since he had been away. She and her horse moved as if they were of one mind, dodging rocks and branches easily. Her long hair fell out of the loose braid it been plaited in, falling in a shimmering sheet of gold, blowing in the wind.  After a moment's pause Legolas regained his wit, and urged his horse on. For a while they were neck and neck, until Legolas pulled up and won like he always did. Alatariel pouted a bit, pretending to be ever so upset, but this failed miserably when she met Legolas's blue eyes. She began to giggle hysterically. He pouted.  
"What's so funny?" She giggled harder.  
"You."  
"I am, am I?" Legolas looked over at Alatariel a mischievous glint in his eye. Her eyes narrowed, he lunged. The two elflings tumbled in the soft grass, Ala giggling more and more as Legolas continued tickle her.   
*back to reality and Ala's POV*  
I shivered. I missed the days when I all had to do was play-not a care in the world, other than childish worries about lessons and what the weather might be.  I continued to walk, finding myself in the city. It was nearing nightfall, and I could hear children laughing, and the chatter of dinner talk. I vaguely wondered the outcome of the earlier match-whether Legolas had or hadn't challenged Haldir to a rematch. The night was cool, but not cold, and the night glow of the white talans looked sad, somehow, to my eyes; almost dreary. I wandered, careful not to stray too close to the border. The forest was quiet, all save for the sound of a babbling brook of in the distance. I followed the sound with little interest, not really thinking.  I came upon the brook, where the grass had grown soft. I sat down near the base of a tree, meaning only for a moment to close my eyes, yet I slipped into what must have been a very sound slumber. When I awoke the next morning, I felt refreshed, yet also felt an odd sense of incompleteness. The forest was now bustling with the animals beginning to stir. A sound caught my attention-a rustle of fabric, of grass under feet. I smiled.   
"Hello." I said. The man sighed.   
"I shall never be able to creep upon you, shall I?"  
"Never," I said a hint of lighthearted laughter in my tone.   
"Never is an awfully long time, my dear."   
"Indeed, it is Aragorn."   
"We are leaving, the ships prepare for us as I  
speak." My heart ached, as if it had been stabbed by a morgul blade. I said nothing.  
"He loves you."   
"Aragorn, I know that, but sometimes, love- it isn't enough."   
"I too, shall be leaving, come to see us off, please, for me." Aragorn was like a brother to me. I thought struck me just then-I might never see him again. He might not survive. I closed my eyes at the thought-I didn't want to believe it possible that the world would go one without him.   
"I shall come, but just to say good bye to you, and Borimir, and the little hobbits. I wish not to speak  
to" I choked, "Legolas." He nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe that they were leaving-all of them. Again I felt the pangs my heart sent to me, but I had to protect it from shattering more. The Lady gifted  
each of them, and Legolas with a bow of the galadhrim. I could tell he was very pleased.  They loaded the boats, and were making their final preparations to leave. It was heartwrenching to see such merry creatures, the hobbits, look so somber. I could feel the weight of poor Frodo's burden grow. I heard the soft approach of Aragorn's feet and knew that it was time to say farewell. I turned right into his welcoming arms.  
"Namarrie, Elessar."  
"Namarrie, Alatariel."   
"Be safe, Aragorn; please, for Arwen." I felt the guilt of his conscious weigh in.  
"I will."   
"ier ikotane lye kirma nan' il ten'oioand so we part, but not forever" Arargorn whispered, and with a last hug, he turned to leave. I stared at his back, lost in the wonderment of what true evil could do-tear apart lives. A soft hand touched my shoulder. It was him, the elf I had hoped to avoid above all others...  
The elf I loved above all others-but did I?  
  
Please review! I'm still alive over here, are all of you still alive out there? peers into the sceen, knocks on it awake? Alive? Love ya!

~lyl

Nienna 


	14. Surprises

Hello, Hello, Hello!!!! I'm so happy you all reviewwipes away tear I'm sorry-I know that the two are getting a bit over dramatic last chapter was a transition  chapter, the story should be picking up a bit from now on. I hope that you guys still love the story!  Please review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR I know shocking! 

Chapter 14 Surprises   
  


            I shook my head, and my eyes showed fear-I knew. I couldn't face him, not when he was leaving. I didn't want to love him. If I let myself love him I would only lose him again, and my heart would shattered into pieces I couldn't pick up. "Come with me," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making my skin tingle. In that instant, when his hot breath caressed my skin the way it always had, I faltered  
and I followed. He drew me away from the party of elves that had been saying goodbye and wishing the fellowship well. I trembled; inside I fought so hard against the pounding impulse to fall into what I desired. When we were far enough to way to be shielded from prying eyes and elven ears, he turned to me, his eyes betraying genuine sorrow. 

 "Alatariel, amin mela lleI love you." I shook my head.  
 "Please! Believe me, I do. I don't love Aryante the way I love you." I remained silent.    
 "I love her in the same way you love Elledan, or Ellrohir, or Aragorn. She is a sister to me, and could never be anything more." I shook my head and began to walk away. Legolas grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

 "I love you, and whether you accept the truth or  not, I can not stop loving you!" I paused, so ready to tell him that I loved him, ready to let myself be open to him again- but I stopped. Did I love him?  Could I honestly say that? Suddenly I didn't know.   
            All my life I had believed in love, but was it enough? I began to think of all the love I knew of. Arwen and Aragorn came to my mind. Their love was unlike any other... yet in the end Aragorn would die for he is mortal. And this will leave Arwen to fade away. I thought of my parents. Had their love been enough? Would our love be enough?   
"Why do you not see what is in front of your eyes?" He asked, blue eyes pleading.   
"Tell me Legolas, do you believe our love will be enough?" He looked taken aback by this, "Do you believe it to be strong enough to withstand the tests of time and death? Because I do not. I can not; not anymore." His eyes were turning cold. 

 "I am sorry," I murmured. I truly was.   
 "So am I," he said Legolas made his way to leave, and I would let him. Slowly I began to walk-in the other direction. In part I was in shock at what I had done, yet it didn't feel wrong. I felt a hand grab my writs and I spun around to face him. Before I could react his lips came down upon mine, heavily and angrily. His kiss was neither desperate nor lasting. When he pulled away he whispered, "Good Bye." I shivered; his voice was icy cold. He then walked away and I knew this time he would not come back to me. I didn't want him to. I walked, in the end making my way to a river. I peered out from amongst the trees. I could see them in the boats leaving; those aboard them doomed to die. I felt-not as I had expected. I didn't feel any regret, or sorrow. I felt oddly free though a bit surprised at my own actions. I knew that I loved Legolas, yet perhaps I had mistaken how much. But at that current moment the full impact of what I had done hadn't come into focus, nor would it until I had another horrifying vision. Until then, however my life was to take an unexpected turn.  
  


             The next day broke with bright sunshine, with the feel of a new day. I dressed hurriedly with a feeling of excitement. The Lady had sent word that I was to improve my skills with daggers, and archery. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Looking back at me was an entirely different girl. I wore knee length tunic and britches. My hair was pulled tightly back into a  ponytail and then plaited down my back, with soft leather boots on my feet. I was still standing in this way, when someone knocked. "Come in," I said.  I turned my head to the doorway and watched Haldir walk in. He smiled.   

 "You look ready," he commented.    
"I have no idea what I'm doing. Trying my skill for game is one thing, but testing it is another."  
"The Lady wishes you to improve your skill. Trust me, you will enjoy the work." There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. As if there was something he knew that I didn't, and I questioned him about it. He grinned, laughing a bit.  
 "I too had a meeting with the Lady. Now, come before you miss breakfast."  Not long after I found myself out amongst the archers, Haldir critiquing every movement.   
"Any and all motions should be fluid and made with ease. Concentrate on the target, focus." I took in a breath, drew back the arrow, and let it go.   
  
 Haldir's POV ~ Later Evening  
  


            I watched her carefully; making mental notes of each action and correcting any mistakes. She was tense, yet I think some part of her was at ease. She was a natural fighter; one could feel it in the way she stood, and walked, and by her actions. This was not that Ala I had first met, but almost entirely someone else. The Lady said it would be so, said that her transformation would be quick and much needed. My eyes followed the arrow which was only slightly off target. For one who said she rarely took up a bow she was fairly good. I grinned; her next task would be interesting.     
 "Very good, you're improving." Ala simply nodded, focusing on her target. She drew another arrow, notched it and aimed. She steadied her breathing; just as I had taught her. She looked magnificent. The setting sun gleamed off her hair, some of which had fallen around her face. She let the arrow fly. It hit the center of the target. Her face split into a grin, and then to a smile. She looked over at me, her eyes gleaming and her face flushed with her small victory. She reminded me of a little elfling, and I laughed out loud. She joined in. "I did it!" She said striding in front of me.  
"You did," I said. She leaned in closer, and gave me a hug, flinging her arms around my shoulders. She smelled like roses. I laughed a bit, and pulled her closer, perhaps a little closer than I meant to. She pulled away a little bit, but my arms were still wrapped around her. Her face remained flushed, but for another reason I think. What I did next was beyond reason. I leaned in, slowly and unsure, but then I threw caution to the winds and pressed my lips against hers. What I got in return was unexpected.


	15. Changes are Coming

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.  First it was writer's block, and then my beta DISAPPEARED FOR A FEW WEEKS… 

I'm sorry. And for those who didn't know-I revised chapter 14, and YOU NEED to read that one first before this one. I hope that you can all forgive me. I'm so sorry!

~luv

Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Chapter 15

~Ala's POV~

           After we parted, my mind tried its best to grasp what I had just done. I hadn't expected to do it, not that I meant to; things just happened.  Haldir was peering down at me apprehensively.  I didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence as nether of us spoke.  When he began to speak, I shook my head, interrupting him.

"I-I must think, for a moment. I--", I didn't know what to say. I backed away silently disappearing into trees.  He let me go, thankfully. I needed time to think.  I had loved Legolas all my life, through laughter and sorrow.  Feelings like that didn't go away, yet I had felt nothing when I watched him paddle down the river to his doom, or perhaps I was just to foolish to see the mistake I made.  

I slipped quietly into the bedroom window from a nearby tree.  I could sense someone pacing outside my door, and hoped to avoid confrontation with whoever it was.   As silently as I could, I slipped into the room and into bed. After all, the elf would eventually have to retire.  I rolled over, consumed in guilt and confusion.  My mind and heart were racing, each hoping to come out the victor. Confusion was an emotion I was steadily getting used to.  I felt utterly helpless; it was as if a series of events, a chain reaction, had been set in motion, and I was just a spectator of my own destiny.  At last, after tossing and turning for hours, Sleep took me under her gentle wings.

~Meanwhile~

"My Lady," said Haldir, bowing low to the Lady Galadriel.  Haldir's expression was a mask of calm.  He was trying to focus, but found his mind straying to earlier events.

"Haldir, it is of the utmost importance that you listen and understand fully."  Haldir came to his senses. 

"Yes, My Lady", he said, wondering why the Lady had requested to see him.  Beside her stood Celeborn. 

"We are here to discuss the Lady Alatariel." Haldir shifted, unaware he had done so. "There are things you must know about her.  I have chosen you to guide her, Haldir, and I have complete faith in you.

"Long ago I foresaw in my mirror a girl who would play an important part in this war, yet I did not see which of the many parts she would have. I knew the instant that young Ala was born, that she was something special. Unfortunately, events have occurred that I had not foreseen. Her parents disappeared when she was young, and I have only recently discovered their fate.  They have fallen into the shadow of the dark lord.  But she is not to know of their fate.  She is in dire need of a change, and it shall come upon her swiftly.  She shall become the warrior she was born to be, but it will take more now. It is your duty, Haldir, to see to her training.  As I have told you all this you must be wondering why I am repeating myself." Celeborn paused before continuing.

"Haldir," he said, his voice portraying an undertone of weariness, "the Lady as come to the conclusion that Alatariel has the gift of foresight.  This is a terrible burden, but one which she was meant to bear.  Yet, in this time of darkness, her spirit weakens. Her resolve might waver, should a time come when it is tested. Be mindful of her, for she is a powerful player in this war."  The Lady Galadriel stood, as did the others. 

"Tomorrow begins her true training. Prepare her well," said Galadriel.

"For what?"

"For war."

~~~

I awoke to the soft shaking of an elf maid. 

"My Lady," she was saying", My Lady 'tis time for breakfast. Lord Haldir requests your presence at breakfast -- immediately. He says you are to dress for training."  I held in the grumblings of sleepiness and abandoned all hope of avoiding Haldir that day.  I shook off the weariness, standing out of bed. The maid did her best to attend to me, but was not much help, for she was not familiar with the attire -- a tunic and britches, once again. I must admit that the attire was not uncomfortable; it was flexible and easy to move in. When finished, the maid plaited my hair.  

"Haldir is waiting my Lady," She said in a polite voice. I thanked her, and made my way to breakfast.  

            Upon entering the hall, I expecting to see it full of talking elves, yet I was alone, save for the march warden whose back was to me.  

I knew that Haldir was aware of her presence as I stood behind him, waiting for him to make the first move. 

"Sit," he said, and I did so. 

"Good morning, Haldir."  

"It begins today," he said keeping his tone formal. 

"What begins today?" I asked while nibbling on some food.

"The Lady has asked me to prepare you for battle, and I shall do as she asks."  I frowned, not failing to notice the formality of his tone.

"Haldir, why are you being like this?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I wish not to discuss this now, Lady Alatariel." He stood, and I followed grudgingly; if I had not been taught patience, I may have let my temper get the best of me. I fumed silently as Haldir led me to the sparring grounds. 

"We are to start the day here." Haldir began as if lecturing elflings on how to sit properly in chairs. "With the basics of the sword. Once you have mastered that we shall move onto daggers." I thought it would have been easier to start with daggers but apparently not.   

            The rest of the day, I spent on the sparring grounds with Haldir, teaching me the basics of sword fighting, and even sparring a bit. Finally, we took a break.

"So, how am I fairing?" I was quite aware of the fact that I had made many mistakes that he hadn't corrected.

"Fine," he replied distantly.

"Fine? FINE? Is that all you have to say to me?" He turned his face masked of all emotions.

"Fine."  My temper flared.

"You are the most insufferable elf I have ever met. Well, Haldir, when I'm dying in battle and you ask me if how I feel, I'm going to reply 'fine'.  I can't learn if you won't teach me!" My shouting had attracted the stares of a few elves around us. I was tired and achy, and stormed away leaving Haldir to answer to the stares. 

            In my room, I found a hot bath already prepared for me.  Sinking thankfully into the warm waters, I wished then, more than ever, that I had never left Rivendell. _Oh! That Haldir!  I can understand if he's feeling a bit awkward, but if it's interfering with my training then it could mean my life in battle.  I got out of the bath, finding I was unable to lie still in it.  I dressed in a soft green gown made of velvety material.  Brushing my hair, I stopped suddenly and went to my trunk, pulling out something I hadn't thought of in a long time. Sitting down on the bed, I carefully opening the lid of a dark box that had leaves carved onto it. I looked inside, finding to my surprise, an unopened letter.  The parchment was heavy, and the seal on the back was green leaf.  With shaking hands, I opened the letter, the last letter, and onto my lap, slid an emerald green necklace. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the letter and its contents._

_Melamin__,_

_By the time you find this, I will have undoubtedly have left with the Fellowship.  And I believe that our parting will be a sorrowful one, even if we mend our problems. But there are things I want you to know, and please, truly believe me when I say I love you. I love you now, I loved you when we met, and I shall love you forever. I will always love you, __Ala.__ In your hands, you will have my heart, for all eternity. Yet here, I give your necklace back. Though you will always have my heart, perhaps I no longer have yours, so I give this back for you to give to whom you will, and may you find happiness in whatever and whoever you choose, melamin.  I will always love you, and I wish you only the very best.___

_Meles__,_

_Legolas__ Greenleaf._

I sat in disbelief. Tears streamed down my face. I felt horrible.  My heart hadn't been shattered; he had held it safely all this time.  What had I done? Suddenly I felt a great weariness overtake me, and I let it. Then the vision came. 

            Once again, it was upon the wall, in the dark night.  The scene was the same as the other one.  One by one, I watched my kin fall, tier blood joined with that of both men and orcs. Again, I turned and to my horror, watched Haldir fall. I screamed, trying to run to him.  I heard an arrow fly from somewhere distance, but only when Legolas jumped to shield me, did I see that the arrow was aimed at me.  As he fell, my eyes were wide with fear and horror; the arrow had struck him in small of his back, piercing both flesh and bone to reappear on the other side.  His breathing was ragged and I was in complete disarray. Haldir -- dead, Legolas – dead. Who else was to die that night? Was I meant to suffer the same fate? In my moment of despair, an orc picked up my dagger, my father's dagger, and stabbed my back. I gasped in surprise; indeed, I had nearly forgotten the battle.  Blood spilled, seeping my clothes.  The orc, not satisfied that I was not yet dead, spun me around and delved the blade into my stomach.  Closing my eyes, all I could think was _I let them die. Legolas died saving me, and Haldir died, as I could not save him. Why was I not strong enough_? Aragorn was holding me, his mouth moving, but I could hear no sound. Not his voice, not the clanging of axes around me, or the screams and moans of the dying. _What is he saying?_ I can't hear him and his face is beginning to fade.  My entire body aches.  Legolas. _Legolas__ where are you? ___

            I awoke to Haldir standing at the edge of the bed, a worried look on his face. 

Even so, he was still formal when he said, "The Lady wishes to see you."  I stood, following Haldir, my necklace clutched in my right hand.  He led me down a small set of stairs to a small clearing, not where I had expected. I had anticipated a meeting like before, but seeing what stood in the center of the clearing and I knew this was unlike any meeting before.  I waited nervously. _She is going to ask me to look, I know she is._  Quietly she came, as a shadow in the night, her power emanating from within. Looking up, I was suddenly afraid.  Silent as a watcher, she poured water into the basin. 

"Will you look?" she asked, as I remembered my vision.

"Will I see death?" I asked, for I did not want to see any more of it.  She nodded. _Who will I see die,_ I wondered. _Will it be Haldir, or Legolas? Or will it be myself?_ The real question was: who did I want it to be -- Legolas or Haldir? 

Please Review! PLEASE! I really want to know that you all still at least like the story….

Thank you so much

~luv

Gem


End file.
